Detective Level S (Re-Upload)
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna adalah putri tunggal dari keluarga kolongmerat Kuroko. Suatu hari, ayahnya yang merupakan pemimpin dari perusahaan Kuroko Corp terlibat masalah dengan salah seorang mafia bernama Aomine Daiki –mafia sadis yang tidak kenal rasa ampun-. Untuk menyelamatkan ibunya ,Tetsuna terpaksa menjadi tunangan Aomine. namun, semua berubah setelah ia bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou.
1. Chapter 1

**Detective Level S**

 **He Is Detective Level S**

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujisaki Tadatoshi

Detective Level S © Hasegawa Seita

Genre : Supernatural, Mystery, Romance

Rate : T

Summary :

Kuroko Tetsuna adalah putri tunggal dari keluarga kolongmerat Kuroko. Suatu hari, ayahnya yang merupakan pemimpin dari perusahaan Kuroko Corp terlibat masalah dengan salah seorang mafia bernama Aomine Daiki –mafia sadis yang tidak kenal rasa ampun-. Untuk menyelamatkan ibunya ,Tetsuna terpaksa menjadi tunangan Aomine. namun, semua berubah setelah ia bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Warn : Crime!Touou Team. Female! Kuroko. Twins!SeijuurouxSeishirou. Akakuro pair, OOC, Typos dll

.

.

.

Part 1 : He Is A Detective Level S

Lagi, Tetsuna harus mendesah kesal ketika laki-laki itu masuk ke café sekolahnya dengan cara yang sangat tidak sopan. Walaupun laki-laki itu masih berusia 19 tahun, tapi ia sudah menjadi tunangan Tetsuna. Dengan paksaaan pasang mata pengunjung terfokus padanya yang tentu saja membuat Tetsuna gerah.

"tidak bisakah kau datang dengan cara yang sedikit lebih terhormat, Aomine -san?" kesal Tetsuna sambil mendengus pelan.

"seorang _lady_ tidak mendengus seperti itu, Tetsuna -chan" ejek Aomine

"Demi tuhan Aomine , tidak bisakah kamu tidak menggangguku sehari saja? Aku ingin menyelesaikan tugasku" Desahnya frustasi.

"kalau begitu salahkan wajahmu yang minta selalu digoda, sayang"

Perempatan tipis muncul di pelipis Tetsuna. Ingin rasanya ia menendang bokong pemuda _navy_ di depannya dari atap gedung sekolahnya lalu berharap ia mati seketika. Tapi itu tidak mungkin Tetsuna lakukan. Ia masih takut di penjara.

"hey, Tetsuna "

Tetsuna menengok kearah Aomine dengan tatapan bingung dan kesal yang tak kunjung menghilang.

"aku melihat laki-laki yang terus memandangimu terus. Siapa dia?" Tanya Aomine dengan nada tidak suka yang sangat ketara

 _Great_ siapa orang yang sudah berani membuat macan tidur ini bangun dari tidurnya? Tetsuna rasa orang itu sudah bosan hidup. Kalau di ingat-ingat memang ada laki-laki bersurai _scarle_ t dan iris merah darah –juga Tetsuna akui kalau ia sangat tampan- yang menatapnya terus saat di kantin. Tapi jujur saja Tetsuna tidak tahu siapa dia.

"aku tidak tahu. Mungkin orang iseng atau _fans_ -ku kali" jawab Tetsuna seenak jidatnya

"aku tidak menyukainya. Mungkin harus ku singkirkan" guman Aomine

"kau gila! Dia hanya menatapku. Mugkin dia juga tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk melukaiku atau membuatku menyukainya"

Ayolah Tetsuna sudah lelah dengan sikap posesif Aomine. Tidak bisakah Aomine berhenti membuat Tetsuna memutar otak agar ia tidak membunuh orang yang tidak berdosa karena emosinya?

"aku jika membunuhnya jika ia terbukti mendekatimu atau bahkan merebutmu dariku"

Lagi-lagi Tetsuna mendesah kesal. Masa bodolah dengan pertunangannya yang dilakukan secara paksa dengan Aomine, Asalkan ia bisa menendang pemuda _tan_ di depannya agar tidak membuatnya makin pusing dengan berbagai macam kesadisannya untuk melindungi –mengurung- Tetsuna di pelukannya.

Ponsel Aomine berdering, Tetsuna bisa melihat wajah Aomine menjadi serius. Sepertinya memang masalah serius. Ayolah, Aomine adalah Mafia buronan _FBI, CIA_ dan beberapa Agensi keamanan dunia yang lain. Jadi, semoga saja itu dari anak buah Aomine tentang markasnya yang berhasil digerebek oleh agen _FBI_ lalu Aomine di tangkap. Baiklah _FBI_ bukan _satpol PP_ yang suka mengrebek tempat-tempat mesum di Jakarta.

"ah, _Honey_ " boleh Tetsuna muntah saat itu juga? Itu membuat Tetsuna sangat Mual. "sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu sekarang. Ada maasalah yang harus aku tangani' lanjut Aomine samba mengelus manja rambut Tetsuna

"pergilah" sahut Tetsuna singkat walaupun dalam hati ia bersorak gembira.

"sampai jumpa besok sayang" kata Aomine sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Tetsuna sendirian. Tetsuna tersenyum lega.

"akhirnya" guman Tetsuna sambil menghela nafas lega

"dia posesif sekali ya?" kali ini suara _baritone_ berhasil membuat Tetsuna terlonjak kaget

"kau siapa?! Sejak kapan ada disana?!" tanya Tetsuna kaget.

"aah jangan berteriak. Kau membuat telingaku sakit" gerutu laki-laki itu sambil menutup kupingnya menggunakan ujung kelingkingnya.

"dasar orang aneh"

"terserah deh" sahutnya sambil terkekeh pelan "Aomine , bos mafia sadis buronan _FBI_ dan _CIA_. Kamu bertunangan denganya pasti dipaksa iya kan?"

"Detektif?"

"aku rasa kamu mengerti" kekehan ringan keluar dari bibir pucat pria muda itu

"ini bukan tugas yang bisa dihadapi oleh detektif amatir sepertimu" ketus Tetsuna

"jahat sekali mengataiku amatiran" raut wajah laki-laki itu dibuat sesedih mungkin tapi tentu saja itu hanya pura-pura. Tetsuna memutar bola matanya malas. "namaku Akashi Seijuurou, Detective Level S" lanjut laki-laki itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya

"Kuroko Tetsuna. Detective Level S? apa itu?" Tanya Tetsuna

"kau tidak tahu?"

Tetsuna menggeleng

"biar kujelaskan, Detective swasta yang biasa kau temui pada dasarnya sama. Tapi, mereka memiliki A biasanya hanya mengurus masalah pencurian, parampokan dan lainnya yang termasuk masalah ringan. Level D menangani masalah pembajakan, pembunuhan penyiksaan dan lainnya sedangkan level S adalah Level dimana seorang detektif harus bisa menangain masalah yang melibatkan instansi dunia" jelas Akashi panjang lebar "termasuk kasus supernatural" lanjutnya

"jadi kamu diminta ayahku menyelesaikan masalah ini?" Tanya Tetsuna

"tidak, aku berbeda dari mereka. Aku hanya datang kepada orang yang sangat membutuhkan jasaku dan orang itu adalah kamu"

"dari mana kamu tahu hal itu?"

"ah, kau bertanya terus seolah aku ini tahanan yang sedang di introgasi" keluh Akashi "beberapa hari lalu saat aku tengah lewat di depan rumahmu, aku tidak sengaja mendengar penbicaraanmu dengan orang suruhan Aomine . Lalu aku memutuskan kalau aku akan menolongmu dan ayahmu dari pemerasan Aomine dan melepaskanmu darinya" lanjut Akashi enteng.

"penguping" kritik Tetsuna. Akashi tertawa pelan

"nanti kamu akan bersyukur sudah bertemu denganku" ujar Akashi masih dengan tawanya yang sudah mulai reda.

"satu hal yang harus kamu ketahui, Aomine bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang mengincar kekayaan Kuroko corp." bisik Akashi .

Akashi meninggalkan nomor ponselnya di atas tangan Tetsuna lalu tersenyum sebelum ia tenggelam di lautan manusia dalam kantin.

 _Akashi Seijuurou…. Haruskah aku percaya padanya?._ Batin Tetsuna.

Lampu temaram tampak menghiasi jalanan kota yang sudah sepi. Seorang laki-laki muda berumur 17 tahun masih tampak santai berjalan di trotoar sambil meminum jus tomat favoritnya walaupun jam sudah menunjukan waktu pukul 00.01 AM.

Surai merah darah-nya menari-nari di tiup angin malam yang menusuk tulang namun sepertinya hawa dingin itu tidak di perdulikan oleh sang surai darah. iriscrimson itu melirik kesekitanya seolah sedang mencari mangsa untuk santapan malamnya.

Apa yang di cari oleh sang surai scarlet bernama Akashi Seijuurou akhirnya muncul di balik kegelapan malam membuat bibir pucat dan tipis itu menyeringai tajam. Seorang pemuda beriris navy dan surai senada irisnya yang ia ketahui bernama Aomine Daiki. Malam ini sepertinya Aomine tidak sendirian. Ia bersama 4 orang temannya. Atau mungkin anak buahnya. Batin Akashi

 _Yang pertama, aku harus mendapat informasi mengenai Kuroko Natsumi, ibu dari Kuroko Tetsuna._ batin Akashi

Akashi melihat Aomine bertemu dengan seseorang berambut hitam gondrong. Akashi mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ternyata laki-laki yang melambai itu bernama Mibuchi Reo dari kelompok mafia memutar matanya Rakuzan mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalunya.

Aomine dan Mibuchi berpisah di sebuah pertigaan, Aomine langsung dijemput oleh supirnya dan bergegas meninggalkan lokasi pembicaraan mereka tadi. Informasi yang ia inginkan tidak ia dapatkan.

Akashi melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain melalui atap. Sebenarnya jalanan juga tidak macet hanya saja ia malas berlama-lama di tempat dengan aroma menyengat hidung dan juga kelokan berisi manusia-manusia tidak berguna berbau alkohol. Oh, Akashi tidak mau menciumnya lagi. Sangat tidak ingin.

Teikou Univercity, Tetsuna tampak jengah dengan pria berkulit gelap dihadapannya yang tampak tengah berbicara dengan antusias padanya -sebenarnya Tetsuna tidak menghiraukan Aomine-. Di sisi lain cafe Teikou, Akashi tampak terkekeh geli melihat mereka.

"Kasihan sekali kau, Ahomine Daiki" guman Akashi sambil terkekeh geli.

Kekehan lembut dari bibir pucat Akashi ternyata mampu di dengar oleh Aomine, jelas saja Aomine menggebrak meja dan berjalan menuju tempat Akashi duduk sambil meminum jus tomat.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan bocah?!" Bentak Aomine sambil menarik kerah baju Akashi

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya terkekeh saja." Jawab Akashi enteng

"Heh! Kau fikir aku tidak tahu tadi kau menertawakanku?!"

"Tidak, hanya kau saja yang terlalu berperasaan." Akashi tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"BOCAH SIALAN!" Bentak Aomine yang sudah siap melayangkan bogem mentah pada Akashi. Tangan Aomine terhenti, Akashi tetap diam menatap penghambat pukulan Aomine itu.

"Sudahlah, Aomine-kun. Dan, tolong kamu pergi dari sini atau tempat ini akan berantakan, kumohon." Pinta gadis biru muda itu pada Akashi. Akashi menyeringai.

"Sebut namaku, kita sudah berkenalan bukan?" Tantang Akashi yang masih dengan seringaian andalannya.

"Kumohon..." Tetsuna tampak menimbang-nimbang apa baik kalau dia menyebut namanya di depan Aomine? Oh, apa Akashi berniat bunuh diri? Tetsuna sudah tampak pasrah. Dengan helaan nafas yang berat akhirnya Tetsuna lebih memilih memanggil namanya daripada teman-temannya yang lain mendapat getah dari amukan Aomine.

"Akashi Seijuurou-san, kumohon tinggalkan tempat ini." Pinta Tetsuna lagi, Akashi tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tetsuna-chan. Sampai nanti, Daiki." Akashi berlalu dengan santainya meninggalkan Tetsuna dan Aomine, tak tahukah Aomine kalau dia -Akashi- sudah tertawa menertawakan dirinya yang terlalu terobsesi pada Tetsuna?.

.

.

.

 _Kriiiing Kriiiing Kriiiing_

Bel pulang telah berdering, Akashi baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dan berniat mengambil kendaraannya di parkiran. Akashi masih larut akan bayangannya tentang Sup Tofu spesial di Maji burger, membayangkannya saja perut Akashi sudah persiapan melakukan konser.

"Kau... Seijuurou kan?" Akashi menengok ke salah satu sisi parkiran yang memang masih gelap

"Hm? Aomine Daiki kah?"

"Sepertinya kamu ini adalah tipe bocah yang tidak takut mati"

"Aku tersinggung di bilang 'bocah' Daiki"

"Jangan pernah dekati Tetsuna lagi kalau kau masih sayang nyawa, Akashi"

"Kalau aku menolak?"

Akashi melihat Daiki mengeluarkan sebuah colt dari balik jaketnya. Di todongkannya senjata api itu ke dada Akashi namun wajah Akashi masih tampak tenang.

"Salah satu dari isi senjata ini akan bertengger manis di kepalamu, bagaimana? Apa kau masih ingin mendekati Tetsuna?" Ancam Aomine, Akashi menyeringai

"Ya"

Dorrr Dorrr

2 tembakan dilepaskan Aomine, Akashi terbaring dengan kepala mengeluarkan darah. Dengan segera Aomine berlari meninggalkan 'jasad' Akashi yang tampak sudah bermandikan darah.

"Di tembak kepala itu rasanya pusing juga, tapi tak kusangka dia benar-benar akan menembakku. Dasar Mafia." Kepala merah itu bangun dari posisi tiduran dan memegang kepalanya yang agak pusing. Menatap kesal pada punggung yang telah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Aku harus membeli pakaian baru... Dan Aomine, kau akan ku santap malam ini" Gumannya lagi sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan areal parkiran bawah tanah menggunakan mobilnya.

Tanpa di ketahui siapapun, iris ruby itu berkilat tajam di dalam gelap, seolah-olah mata yang lapar itu baru saja mendapatkan makan malamnya yang spesial.

 **To Be Contiuned**

 **Keep or delete?**

 **Akhir kata, Review please?**

 **Hasegawa Seita**


	2. Chapter 2

**Detective Level S**

 **Bab II**

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujisaki Tadatoshi

Detective Level S by Seita-kun

Genre : Supernatural, Mystery, Romance

Rate : T

Characters :

Akashi Seijuurou

Kuroko Tetsuna

Aomine Daiki

Akashi Seishirou

Cerita Sebelumnnya :

"Aku harus membeli pakaian baru... Dan Aomine, kau akan ku santap malam ini" Gumannya lagi sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan areal parkiran bawah tanah menggunakan mobilnya.

Tanpa di ketahui siapapun, iris ruby itu berkilat tajam di dalam gelap, seolah-olah mata yang lapar itu baru saja mendapatkan makan malamnya yang spesial.

Happy Reading

Seorang pemuda bersurai scarlet itu kembali mendengus kesal pasalnya pemuda bermarga Akashi ini harus rela waktu makan malamnya tertunda karena sebuah e-mail nista masuk ke ponsel merahnya. Yap, disinilah Akashi sekarang, terjebak di ruangan Dewan Siswa Univ. Teiko bersama tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang membuat Akashi jengah.

Semua memang menyebalkan bagi Akashi. Tapi, tidak kalah menyebalkan dari pada suara ghaib yang tiba-tiba mampir ke telinga pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu.

"Entah di Tokyo ataupun di Kyoto, kau selalu saja sibuk dengan kertas-kertas ini ya, Seijuurou." Akashi mendengus tidak suka pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Akashi.

"Menyebalkan seperti biasa, Seijuurou"

"To the point, Seishirou."

Akashi Seishirou, memiliki mata Heterochorme, postur tubuh, bentuk wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Seijuurou itu adalah adik kembar Akashi Seijuurou. Salah seorang agen rahasia FBI yang juga mengincar komplotan Aomine Daiki.

"Tidak salah aku menemui kakakku di Tokyo?"

"Lebih baik kau terbakar dibawah sinar matahari lalu menjadi abu."

"Jahat sekali. Aku kemari ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Ayah, Sei"

"Ayah? Tumbenan sekali. Apa itu?"

Iris ruby Seijuurou membulat mendengarkan pesan dari sang adik yang menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin. Seijuurou tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak.

Tetsuna tampak cemas meringkuk ketakutan di dalam kamarnya. Berharap ibu kandungnya akan baik-baik saja, ia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada ibunya. Tetesan likuid bening membasahi pipi tirusnya, ia ketakutan jika seandainya ibunya dibunuh oleh Aomine setelah ia setuju menikah dengannya. Tetsuna sangat tidak sudi.

Sudah hitam, dekil, jahat, hidup pula. Tetsuna tidak mau! Lebih baik ia menikah dengan Akashi Seijuro yang ia temui kemarin yang mengaku-aku kalau ia adalah Detective Level S.

Entah kenapa sejak Akashi Seijuro masuk ke kehidupannya, Tetsuna terus memikirkan pemuda itu. Tampan juga, mungkin Tetsuna sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda itu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Kuroko Tetsuna jatuh cinta? yang benar saja.

blush

Wajah Tetsuna merah padam sampai ke telinga. Ia terus menyangkal kalau ia selalu memikirkan Akashi sejak ia berkenalan dengannya. Pemuda aneh yang suka cari mati dengan menentang Aomine Daiki, seperti menikmati sebuah permainan.

"hey, nona. kalau ada waktu untuk melamun, bagaimana kalau bukakan jendelanya?" Ujar Akashi dari balik jendela sembari mengetuk kacanya pelan.

"Ma-MALIIINGGGGGG!"

"he-hey! jangan berteriak begitu" Tetsuna mengerejap melihat oknum dibalik jendela yang tengah menutup telinganya akibat lengkingan yang memekkakan telinga.

"Akashi-kun!? Sedang apa disitu? terlebih lagi ini lantai 3!"

"Aku mau menyampaikan pesan ibumu. Bukakan jendelanya."

Jendela di buka, Akashi Seijuro melompat masuk kedalam kamar Tetsuna yang mungkin bisa dibilang kurang rapi kalau tidak mau dikatai berantakan.

"wow" komentar Akashi singkat.

"Akashi-kun tidak sopan mengomentari kamar perempuan" Protes Tetsuna tidak terima.

Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, lalu kenapa kau menangis lalu memerah begitu?"

"itu bukan urusan Akashi-kun. Selain itu kenapa Akashi-kun ada di sini?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku punya pesan dari ibumu. Dan kusarankan kau supaya tidak cemas pada ibumu. serius" Ujar Akashi santai

"mana mungkin aku tidak cemas, Akashi-kun! Ibuku dalam bahaya dan aku harus segera menyelamatkannya!"

Akashi merogoh sakunya, mengambil smartphone dan membuka galeri ponselnya. layar ponsel di putar ke wajah Tetsuna dan gadis itu hanya bisa memasang wajah sweatdrop.

Bagaimana tidak, wajah yang terpampang di foto itu adalah foto IBUNYA yang tampak sedang duduk sembari minum ocha dalam damai, settingnya Hokkaido. Tetsuna merampas hp Seijuro berniat membanting handphone pintar itu ke lantai- tentu saja Seijuro menghentikannya demi keselamatan alat komunikasinya yang berharga.

"Ibu kejamm, anaknya susah, dia senang-senang di Hokkaido seperti tidak punya beban" Tetsuna tersedu alay di pojok ruangan.

Akashi jawdrop seketika. "selain itu, Tetsuna. silakan dengarkan ini."

kali ini rekaman suara. 'Tet-chan~ Ini ibu nak, aduh kamu pasti lagi dengerin suara ibu ya? jadi malu' Seijuro dan Tetsuna sweatdrop. 'jadi gini nak, nak Seijuro yang tampan dan berani itu sudah menyelamatkan ibu. sekarang ibu sedang liburam di mansion mewah punya dia hohoho, Tet-chan mau oleh-oleh apa? Oh iya, Akashi Seijuro-kun mau lepasin kamu dari belenggu Aomine yang kurang terang itu. jadi kamu bantuin Akashi-kun ya nak? jaga diri ya. muah ibu sayang kamu'

Seijuro bengong.

Tetsuna Kicep.

"Akashi-kun..."

"ya?"

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

"Tidak jadi protes?"

"nanti saja."

"baiklah jadi rencananya... "

TBC dengan absurdnya.

A/N : Maafin Seitaaaaaa Seita buntu ide tadinya mau heavy plot malah nyerempet komedi gini.

semoga ada yang sudi ngereview :')

salam hangat,

seita-kun


End file.
